Lune sanglante
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Sanji se fait enlever et torturer. S'en suit d'étranges complications. C'est ma première fic, oubliez la mauvaise écriture et le lemon nul...
1. Chapter 1

Pov Zoro  
>-Sanjiiii je veut un goûter!<br>-Tu viens à peine de manger! Tu mangeras ce soir!  
>-Mais Sanjiiiiii!<p>

Et voila déjà Luffy qui as faim, il pourrait pas aller se plaindre ailleurs? Par exemple chez Nami ou chez Usopp. C'est que j'ai besoin de ma dose de cuisinier par jour moi! Bon notre capitaine viens de se faire jeter de la cuisine, c'est à moi de réclamer mon goûter!

-Oy Sanji!  
>-Mmmmh?<br>-Moi aussi je veut un goûter!  
>-Mmmh quoi comme goûter?<br>-Devine...  
>-Une bonne bouteille de saké?<p>

Sans prendre la peine de répondre je commença à lui lèchouiller le bord des lèvres, puis partant légèrement vers son oreille gauche je murmura " ce genre de goûter".

-Nan Zoro pas dans la cuisine!  
>-Mais heu... Je veut un goûter moi!<br>-Tu attendras ce soir pour un plus gros goûter.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées de miennes. Nous somme réstés un bon moment comme ça, jusqu'à que on entende des pas approcher, c'est sans doute Nami qui ventait chercher un cocktail. Je rompis le baiser et parti. Mais avant de rejoindre la vigie je colla mon oreille contre la porte, curieux de la réaction du blond.

-Sanji, je pourrais de nouveau avoir de ce cocktail?

Mince! Il est encore dans les vapes à cause de notre baiser!  
>-Sanji-kun?<br>-Mmmh? Ha Nami-swan! Tu veut encore de ce cocktail? Je t'en refais tout de suite mon coeur en miel!  
>-Merci Sanji, mais tu sait depuis certains temps tu est... différent, tu est tout le temps dans les nuages. Qu-est-ce-qui ce passe?<br>-Mais rien Nami-d'amour je n'ai rien du tout!  
>-Sanji! Je ne suis pas dupe! Tu est tout tout le temps entrain de rêvasser et les autres aussi s'inquiètent!<br>Alors ils s'inquiétaient? Pfff, si le soucil-roulés continue encore comme ça on vas devoir tout leur dire. Et, à vrai dire, j'avais un peut peur du résultat...  
>-Mais Nami, je vais bien! Je suis juste un peut plongé dans mes pensées mais c'est tout! Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peut!<p>

La gourde! il n'as pas mis de "swan" ou de "chwan" après le nom de Nami! Elle allait avoir de gros soupçons là...

-Sanji! Je le vois bien! Tu nous prépare moins de petits plats pour Robin et moi! C'est évident, tu as rencontré une jeune fille dont tu est tombé amoureux sur la dernière île!  
>-Mais Nami-swan, je n'ai d'autre amour que vous!<br>-Arrête de te mentir Sanji! On vois bien que tu as l'air rêveur, comme si tu avais un joli souvenir en tête!  
>-Je repense juste à mon passé. Écoute Nami, si j'ai l'ai rêveur c'est mon problème, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera sans doute bientôt fini.<p>

Il voulait dire quoi par là? S'il prenait un ton aussi sérieux avec Nami c'est sans doute que c'est vrai... Il allait annoncer notre rupture? Je ne voulait pas entendre la suite, de peur que je découvre des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir maintenant. Mais je me fais sans doute des idées. Je me força à me lever et commença à courir dans les couloirs du Sunny. Bien sûr vu que je n'ai pas fais attention où j'allais je me suis perdu! Et bien sûr je vais devoir errer pendant des heures jusqu'à que je trouve la sortie!  
>Fin PoV Zoro<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Maudissant son sens de l' orientation connu de tous comme étant le pire défaut que l'on puisse avoir, Zoro avançait dans les couloirs du sunny. Quand soudain il vis la sortie (hooo une fenêtre! (n'essayez pas de comprendre ce serait dangereux pour votre santé mentale)) Il se dirigea vers la porte (oui oui c'est une porte...) pour déboucher sur le pont. Il s'attendait à voir Luffy Usopp et Chopper faire un jeu idiot, Robin lire un livre, Nami bronzer, Sanji faire la cuisine, Brook chanter une petite chanson et Franky traficoter le Sunny, enfin bref, le paysage qu'offrait habituellement le Sunny. A la place il vit plusieurs cadavres de Marines et quelques bateaux au loin. Il ne s'étonna pas, sachant que c'était fréquent, mais quelque chose n'allait pas: le silence. Aucun bruit, pas un boulet de canon, pas un bruit de bagarre, rien.

Il s'avança et arriva jusqu'à l'avant du bateau espérant y trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer. Il ne trouva que Robin. Elle avait l'air légèrement stressé, une sorte d'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage. Le bretteur s'approcha-s'attendant qu'elle se retourne- jusqu'à elle. Elle ne fit pas un geste, mais après quelques secondes de silence, elle daigna enfin parler:

-Sanji à été enlevé.

Zoro ne pu pas dire un seul mot, une rage montait en lui. Une rage telle qu'il aurait pu découper le bateau en deux s'il l'avait voulu. Il commença à marcher vers le navire qui s'éloignait lentement du Sunny. C'était sans compter Robin qui l'arrêta avec son bras.

-On n'as rien vu venir, il as été embarqué sur un autre bateau. Nous allons essayer de le récupèrer le plus vite possible mais nous n'avons aucune idée de où ils vont. Ne t'excites pas, le bateau est trop loin, il nous reste qu'a attendre pour savoir s'ils on eu des informations.

-On ne peut pas suivre le bateau de Sanji?

-Non, le Sunny est impossible à manier à deux, même avec mon fruit du démon.

Zoro ne répondit rien. La rage, la peur et la tristesse se bousculaient en lui. Oui il avait peur, pour Sanji. Il avait peur que si il avait réussi à se faire capturer c'est que les marines étaient assez forts. Ils allaient sans doute le torturer, en attendant c'est lui que se faisait violence pour ne pas plonger et nager pour suivre le bateau qui transportait Sanji -chose étant très bête, il le savait lui même- mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour revoir son cuistot...

**Du côté de Sanji quelques jours plus tard.**

-Alors tu ne tiens plus? Dis le Marine d'un ton sarcastique. J'aurai cru mieux d'un Mugiwara!(1)

Sanji était dans un état lamentable. Plusieurs jours qu'il se faisait torturer rien que pour le plaisir du marine qui l'avait capturé. Il avait une longue coupure profonde qui descendais le long de son mollet gauche, une autre sur sa joue, l'épaule droite déboitée et parsemée d'entailles plus ou moins profondes ainsi que de diverses blessures sur tout le corps, aucun centimètre carré n'était épargné. Du sang était projeté sur les murs, et gouttait sur ses vêtements en lambeaux. Un léger filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres pour rejoindre la flaque qui se formait sous lui. Il avait été attaché à une chaine qui retenais ses bras en l'air et le faisait énormément souffrir-souffrance due à son épaule déboitée-. Il regarda le Marine d'un air vide, puis lui cracha à la figure. Ce qui eu l'effet de le faire enrager, il prit son fouet et le claqua sur sa jambe.

-Tu sait, nous avons des dossiers sur chaque individu recherché. Tu ne fais pas partie des exceptions. Nous savons que tu est un cuistot et que tu te bas avec tes jambes, nous savons aussi que pour cuisiner tu as besoin de tes mains, il est donc logique que tu te batte avec tes jambes. Mais si je détruit tes deux outils de travail, un de chaque, que vas-t-il se passer?

Sanji ne répondit pas. Pour deux raisons: d'une il savait trop bien la réponse et de deux il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il n'écoutait plus ce que le Marine lui disait et se demandais pourquoi il ne se laissait pas mourir, au lieu de se battre éternellement. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dis le nom de cette raison: Zoro.  
>Il reprit courage, il ne devais pas abandonner son "Marimo-d'amour" (désolé j'ai pas pu résister...). Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir debout encore longtemps il se repassa le nom de son amant dans la tête.<em> "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro, Zoro..."<em> jusqu'à ne plus en comprendre le sens.

Le marine -sentant que le cuistot ne l'écoutait plus- reprit son fouet et le fit claquer sur le dos de Sanji. Ce dernier étant dans un état proche du coma ne sentait plus la douleur, n'entendais plus la voix du Marine qui l'insultait, il n'y avait plus rien sauf une seule chose: "Zoro"

Soudain les coups s'arrêtèrent. Le sentant Sanji voulu tourner la tête mais n'en n'eu pas la force. Il senti juste une paire de bras qu'il connaissait bien le prendre avec une douceur incomparable et le porter. Bien qu'il savait très bien qui il était, Sanji voulait quand même voir le visage de son sauveur. Il ne put pas le faire, se laissant bercer par ces bras fermes.

* * *

><p>(1): Mugiwara: chapeaux de paille. J'utilise quelques fois les termes japonais que je trouve mieux adaptés.<p>

Voila deuxième chapitre! Le problème c'est que j'écris cette fic sur un coup d'inspiration donc j'aurai peut être du mal à la continuer... Gomen! Mais je vais essayer. Ha aussi je voulais dire que il n'y aura pas de lemon (désolé je suis incapable de faire un lemon correcte)


	3. Chapter 3

Blanc. Sanji voyait du blanc. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et voyait le plafond de l'infirmerie de Chopper. Tout était calme donc ça devait être la nuit; le seul moment de tranquillité sur le Sunny. Mais quelque chose clochait, il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose clochait. Mais comme le cook était encore un peut endormi il ne se rendis compte que après quelques secondes que il un léger rayon de soleil atterrissait sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Comme si on avait fermé les rideaux, comme si on avait laissé un mort dans la morgue...

Sanji se redressa-en se pliant presque de douleur- et se souvint du Marine, des coups de fouet sur son dos, l'acharnement de son bourreau sur sa jambe et son bras, mais surtout il se souvint des bras réconfortants qui l'avait portés hors de cet enfer. Les bras de Zoro. Il en était certain. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Personne, d'habitude quand il avais un patient Chopper insistait toujours sur le fait que il fallait quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Commençant à s'affoler, Sanji essaya de se lever mais n'arriva pas à bouger la jambe gauche. Il fut pris de sueurs froides et n'essaya même pas de bouger son bras.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Zoro qui rentrait dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Le cuisinier ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire un bonjour amical, mais fut arrêté par le bruit des sabres qui tombent. Sanji le regarda s'étonnant que Zoro soit capable de lâcher ses sabres. Le bretteur lui rendis un regard de poisson rouge sorti de son bocal, (vous savez que je l'aime cette expression...)s'avança vers Sanji et lui mis une main sur la joue. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Zoro avait ce comportement si étrange avec lui, le blond l'interrogea du regard. Le vert compris et parla:

-Chopper nous à dis que tu était mort... Nous étions tous sous le choc mais ce n'était pas une surprise, nous savions que tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang et que ta survie aurait été un miracle. J'ai dû rester dans la vigie pendant toute la journée car je ne voulais pas voir les autres. Mais je suis descendu. Je voulais te voir encore une fois...

- Donc je suis sensé être mort?

-D'après Chopper oui.

-Et ça fais combien de temps que je suis là?

-Ça fais deux semaines que nous t'avons retrouvés et c'est ce matin que Chopper nous à appris...

Sanji ne tenant plus de voir SON Zoro avoir l'air si triste, avança les bras. Sauf que seul le bras droit bougea, l'autre restant inerte. Sanji regarda son bras avec horreur: Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni le bras ni la jambe gauche.

-Chopper nous à dis que tu ne peut plus utiliser ton bras et ta jambe pour l'instant mais que si sur la prochaine île on trouve des médecins de qualité on pourra te guérir!

-c'est vrai? Demanda Sanji d'une voix blanche.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et on trouvera un moyen de te guérir je te le promet.

En parlant il avais pris le blond dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Sanji commençait à s'endormir mais il senti des larmes couler sur son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir Zoro. Celui ci pleurais à chaude larmes. Mais pas un seul sanglot ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Tu sait Love-cook quand j'ai su que tu était mort je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'ai même pensé que j'allais me tuer au risque d'abandonner ma promesse... Je t'aime plus que tout Sanji.

Étonné Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite, Zoro ne lui avais jamais dis qu'il l'aimait. Ils le savaient au fond de leur cœurs mais ils ne s'étaient jamais dis qu'ils s'aimaient. Le cook se rendis compte qu'il avais failli perdre son marimo et serra Zoro plus fort, comme pour ne pas le perdre. Zoro lui rendis son étreinte et Sanji réprima un gémissement de douleur.

-Moi aussi mon marimo. Moi aussi. Mais ce serait intéressant que tu dise aux autres que je ne suis pas mort non?

-Si, j'y vais.

-Attends un peut... On est bien là non?

-Si

-Alors reste.

-On pourra rester comme ça autant que tu veut après. Je vais leur dire. Je reviens tout de suite!

-Grbllll (ce qui pourrais donner en traduisant: oui vas y mais dépêche-toi de revenir)

- Je reviens tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas.

Zoro sorti de la pièce et Sanji commença à se faire un petit compte rendu de l'état des ses blessure. Elles étaient bandées avec soin et elles ne le faisait pas trop mal quand il les touchait. Apparemment Chopper avait vraiment tout fais pour le garder en vie. Mais il s'étonnait que le jeune renne puisse se tromper en croyant qu'un de ses patient était mort, lui qui fondais en larme dès que l'un d'entre eux était blessé sérieusement. Non, il ne comprenais vraiment pas.

-Voilà!

C'était Zoro qui rentrait suivi d'une Nami en larmes, ainsi que Usopp et Chopper qui affichaient la même expression de poisson rouge sorti de son bocal.

-Sa...Sanji? Demanda Nami d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est moi Nami chérie, ne t'inquiète pas je suis vivant.

-Sanji! Mais... Je suis sûr que tu était mort! Ton cœur ne battais plus, tu était froid et tout blanc! C'est totalement impossible! S'exclama Chopper.

-Alors ce n'est qu'un rêve idiot? Demanda Nami l'air triste. Je vois... C'est vrai que Sanji n'aurait jamais pu guérir de ses blessures... C'est ça, je vais me réveiller, Sanji sera toujours mort, et on sera tous détruits de partout.

-Oy Nami!

Zoro la secoua et -avec un moment de lucidité lui pinça le bras-.

-Qu-est-ce qui te prends?

-Tu vois? Je t'ai pincé et Sanji est toujours là, vivant.

-Oui...

Usopp qui n'avais pas lâché un mot depuis son arrivé tomba dans les pommes. L'ignorant, Chopper s'approcha de Sanji, et lui toucha la gorge.

-Sanji, ton cœur ne bas plus... serait-tu un zombie?

-Pas que je sache, mais si j'étais un zombie je ne souffrirais pas de la douleur, tu ne crois pas?

-Si mais... Tu est froid et ton cœur ne bas plus. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais pour survivre... Si tu est bien vivant.

-Mais bien sur qu'il est vivant! S'exclama Zoro. Il est là, devant toi et tu crois qu'il est mort?

-OY SANJI!

Luffy arriva en courant dans la pièce et se jeta sur Sanji.

-SANJI! DÉPÊCHE TOI D'ALLER FAIRE A MANGER ON AS RIEN MANGE A MIDI!

-Oui, oui...

-Doucement Luffy! L'interrompra Chopper. Sanji est blessé, il ne peut pas encore cuisiner.

-Mais heu...

-Qu'es ce que j'ai chopper?

-Tu t'est fais salement torturer... Apparemment on s'est acharné sur ta jambe et sur ton bras... J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais il est possible que tu ne récupère jamais l'usage de ton bras et de ta jambe...

-QUOI?

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvais croire, ce n'était pas Sanji qui avait poussé ce cri mais Zoro. Ce dernier regardais Sanji avec des yeux horrifiés. De son coté Sanji ne disait rien, il était sous le choc. Ne plus jamais cuisiner... Un cauchemar pour lui. Nami et Chopper étonnés que Zoro réagisse comme ça le regardèrent avec étonnement, Luffy lui était trop occupé à imaginer avec effroi les kilos de viande qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir. C'est ce moment que choisirent Franky, Brook et Robin pour surgir dans la pièce qui commençait à devenir très encombrée avec tout ce monde.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan... WAW SANJI EST VIVANT! SUUUPER!

-Je me disais bien que notre cuisinier n'aurait pas pu succomber à ces blessure. Dis Robin en un rire discret.

-Yohohohoho si j'avais été à sa place, je serait déjà mort... Mais je suis mort! Skull joke!

Laissant Brook à ses blagues squelettiques, Nami interrogea Zoro du regard. Ce dernier essayant de réprimer un rougissement le lui rendis en une sorte de "qu-est-ce-que j'ai fais ?". La navigatrice le remarqua et alla assomer Brook qui commençait à devenir vraiment bruyant avec ses "yohohohoho". Le silence enfin revenu la rousse lança un regard en coin à Zoro signifiant "je ne dis rien, mais on vas devoir parler après" et pris la parole.

-Résumons tout cela: Sanji à la physique d'un mort, son coeur ne bas plus, il est tout pâle et son corps est froid. D'après Chopper il y as des possibilités que il ne puisse plus se servir de son bras et de sa jambe. Normalement nous devrions accoster sur une île : L'île turquoise. Elle est réputée pour avoir des méthodes de médecine très avancée. Nous verrons à ce moment là pour soigner Sanji. Des questions?

-Il y as de la viande sur l'île?

La navigatrice se contenta de répondre avec un coup de poing bien placé et sorti de la pièce. Chopper, reprenant ses réflexes de médecin, demanda à tout le monde de partir. Sanji avait besoin de se reposer. , Franky du trainer Usopp derrière lui et Zoro sorti avec les autres, songeur il alla jusqu'à la vigie (note: Zoro ne se perds pas?... Pour les besoins de l'histoire, non) et essaya de prendre le plus de repos possible avant que Nami vienne l'interroger.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila un chapitre tout chaud! Après avoir lu quelques reviews, je me suis dis que j'allais peut être faire un lemon... Mais vu que je ne suis pas particulièrement douée dans ce domaine, ne vous attendez pas à un truc super gratiné et très expliqué (je vais peut être faire un lemon qui tiendras quelques lignes... ou un chapitre entier de lemon (avouez c'est ce que vous voulez!)). Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro fut réveillé par Nami qui venait d'entrer dans la vigie. Il sentait que il allait avoir affaire à un interrogatoire.

-Je peut entrer?

D'habitude Nami ne faisait pas autant de chichis: elle entrait dans une pièce sans demander la permission de son occupant. Nami était bizarre aujourd'hui...

-Oui, vas-y rentre.

Nami entra, referma la porte et s'y adossa, comme si elle se préparait pour une longue dicussion.

-Je suppose que tu est venu pour me demander pourquoi c'est moi qui ai dis "quoi?" et pas Sanji?

-Entre autres.

-Et quoi encore?

-Je suis venue aussi pour te demander pourquoi c'est toi qui t'est rendu compte que Sanji soit vivant. C'est ton pire ennemi, donc tu aurait dû être heureux de sa mort! Mais non, quand Chopper l'as dis, tu est sorti de la cuisine sans rien dire et on ne t'as plus vu de la journée. Explique moi ça.

-Je suis vraiment obligé?

-Oui sinon je le dirais à tout le monde et tu sera bien emm*rdé après!(désolé du gros mot mais je voulait faire passer le faite que ça soit vraiment ch*ant pour Zoro et pas juste "embêtant")

-Tu est sure que tu ne diras rien aux autres?

-Tout dépends ce que c'est... Mais je sait tenir un secret quand il le faut. Maintenant explique-toi.

-Tu ne me croiras jamais, mais Sanji et moi on est en couple.

Nami afficha un air surpris et mis un peut de temps à répondre.

-En...couple?

-Oui en couple. Tu avais l'impression que j'étais la personne la moins triste de ce navire de la mort de Sanji. Tu avais tords.

-C'est inconcevable! Vous vous battez et vous insultez tout le temps!

-On se bas juste pour donner l'impression qu'on se déteste. Apparemment ça marche.

-Et pourquoi est-tu allé le voir alors? Ça ne t'aurais pas détruit encore plus?

-J'avais besoin de le revoir encore une fois. J'étais totalement déboussolé (étrange cette expression, surtout si on sait que Zoro se perds tout le temps!) alors j'ai profité que vous soyez chacun dans votre coin pour aller le voir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez ensemble... Mais pourquoi le cachiez-vous?

-Sanji ne voulait pas que les autres soit dégoutés, ça aurait un peut cassé l'esprit d'équipe. Moi non plus je ne le voulais pas.

-Désolé de t'avoir forcé d'en parler. Dis Nami visiblement mal à l'aise.

-C'est bon. Il fallait bien que tu sache un jour ou l'autre. Mais ne le dis pas aux autre s'il te plait.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faudra qu'ils le sachent un jour ou l'autre.

-On se débrouilleras pour ça.

Sur-ce Zoro se leva et alla chercher ses altères pour rattraper le temps d'entrainement perdu à se lamenter sur la mort de Sanji.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila le Chapitre 4! J'ai vraiment une crise d'inspiration ces temps-ci... Bref je remercie encore (et toujours) ceux qui me mettent des reviews (je vous jure que les reviews ça me met dans un état proche du "J'ai bu une 50ene de Bouteilles d'alcools divers") Et j'ai toujours pas de lemon (honte à moi!) Mais je vais me débrouiller pour le faire! Promis!<em>


	5. Chapter 5: LEMON AU PROGRAMME!

-UNE ILE! ON ARRIVE SUR UNE ILE!

Luffy sautait dans tous les sens pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était heureux d'arriver sur une île-ce qui ne tarda pas à énerver Nami qui lui tapa dessus-. Une fois que nous avions amarré le bateau Nami nous réunis dans la cuisine (on avait aussi emmené Sanji) et elle pris la parole.

-Voici le plan de la journée: Usopp et Robin vous ferez les courses, Brook restera pour garder le bateau, Franky ira chercher des matériaux pour réparer le bateau et Luffy et Chopper vous viendrez avec moi pour chercher un médecin qui pourrais guérir Sanji. Zoro toi heu... Tu reste pour surveiller Sanji. C'est bon?

Un murmure ce fit entendre en une sorte de "oui". Nami hocha la tête et pris Luffy par le col en criant un "NOUS PARTONS" suivie de Chopper. Les membres de l'équipage se séparèrent et allèrent chacun vers sa direction. Résumons donc: Nami, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, Franky et Robin sont sur l'île pour acheter à manger et des matériaux et chercher un médecin, tandis-que Brook restait pour sur le bateau pour le surveiller. Et bien sur Zoro et Sanji se roulaient un pelle magistrale dans l'infirmerie.

**/!\ Lemon! Il n'est pas crucial dans l'histoire donc si vous n'aimez pas, pas besoin de critiquer et passez ce passage! /!\**

Zoro commençait à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon. Ce dernier- handicapé par ses blessures- commençait à gémir tendis-que Zoro passait sa langue sur le cou de Sanji. Ce dernier pris le dessus quelques instants, mais assez longtemps pour pouvoir enlever le T-shirt du vert. Le bretteur roula sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de Sanji. Le marimo reprit donc là où il s'était arrêté, c'est à dire au léchouillage de son cook préféré.

-Mmmh nan Zoro pas là... Mhhh...

Zoro venait de lécher le point sensible du cook-c'est à dire le dessus du nombril (non pas le dessous bandes de perverses!) et continua à faire de petits ronds sur ce point sensible. Le cook retenais ses gémissements tant bien que mal et commençait à s'agiter. Le vert compris et descendis le pantalon du blond. Puis s'attaqua au boxer. Voulant le faire languir, le bretteur souffla légèrement sur la bosse sous le tissu, ceci eu l'effet escompté et fit haleter l'uke. Zoro sourit et descendis lentement le boxer de Sanji. Ce dernier commença à s'impatienter et essaya de faire une phrase correcte

-Mmmh Marimo... Descends ce putain... De boxer...

Le bretteur s'impatientant aussi tira d'un coup sec sur le caleçon découvrant le membre déjà conflé de plaisir de Sanji. Le vert passa sa langue sur la verge de Sanji s'arrêtant parfois pour y laisser quelques baisers. Le cuisinier y répondait en poussant de petits gémissements qui excitaient au plus haut point notre bretteur. Quand soudain le vert pris l'érection du blond dans la bouche et fit de lents allers retours de plus en plus vite. Sanji se sentant venir voulut prévenir son seme mais n'eus pas le temps et se déversa dans la bouche de Zoro qui avala le tout. Remontant la tête vers son amant le vert l'embrassa et rajouta trous doigts au baiser que Sanji lécha goulument. Puis Il les enleva et en mis un à l'entrée de l'intimité du cook. Ce dernier frémit au contacte de l'intrus dans son corps mais sentit vite le désir monter. Sentant un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt s'ajouter il se crispe un peut puis son seme les bougea un peut ce qui arracha quelques gémissements d'extase à l'uke. Le blond sentit les doigts s'enlever et quelque chose de plus gros se positionner devant de son intimité.

-Tu veut continuer? Demanda Zoro d'une voix qui laissait présager que même si le cook refusait il le ferait quand même.

-Ouais...

-Aujourd'hui je vais aller doucement vu que tu est blessé.

Sanji pris ça pour une insulte et ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé dans son hélant par une vive douleur au bas-ventre. Même si Zoro avait fait le plus délicat possible pour lui (n'oublions pas que nous parlons de Zoro) Sanji poussa un petit cri de douleur. Voyant que son Uke allait moins bien que d'habitude, Zoro lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment continuer. Le blond lui répondit d'un vif hochement de tête accompagné d'un "attends un peut...". Le vert pris donc son mal en patience et attendis. C'est vrai que faire ça alors que Sanji était encore blessé n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir, c'est que l'abstinence c'est dur! Après quelques instants qui passèrent une éternité pour Zoro, Sanji donna un petit coup de bassin pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Zoro commença par de lents allers retours puis intensifia les coups de reins. Quand soudain ils se cognèrent au bureau de Chopper.

-Ho Zoro vas plus doucement jviens de me prendre un bandage dans la gueule!

-Ha oui désolé,tu t'est pas fait trop mal? Fit tronche de gazon en enlevant le bandage du visage de Sanji.

-Nan on peut continuer.

Puis Zoro reprit ses coups de hanche, quand soudain le cook lâcha un petit cri, comme s'il avait été touché à un point sensible. Zoro -n'attendant que ça- pilonna cet endroit faisant hurler Sanji de plaisir. Le blond se déversa soudain entre eux deux et Zoro vint juste après, s'écroulant sur Sanji. Après quelques minute le bretteur se leva et remis tant bien que mal ses habits.

-Comment tu fais pour pouvoir encore te lever... Demanda Sanji d'une voix fatiguée.

-J'ai du mal à mettre un pieds devant l'autre, mais je pense que si Chopper arrivait et nous voyait comme ça il en serait choqué. Et tu imagine la réaction de Nami?

-Mmmh ouais c'est vrai qu'elle sait maintenant... Mais tu compte quand même pas me laisser comme ça?

-Nan je vais te rhabiller et quand les autres rentrerons ils te verrons dormir sur ton lit tranquillement, tandis-ce-que moi ils me verrons faire la sieste sur le pont comme d'habitude.

-Pff...

Après que Sanji se soit endormi dans son lit comme un bienheureux, Zoro alla s'affaler à l'ombre pour gouter à un repos bien mérité. Brook, lui sirotait son thé sur le pont et se demandait pourquoi Zoro était revenu dormir sur le pont en trainant les pieds (n'oublions pas que les parois de l'infirmerie sont isolées pour ne pas faire entendre les cris de douleurs aux autres... Enfaite c'est surtout que ça m'arrange xD)

* * *

><p>Et voila le lemon qui est fait! Je me suis dis que j'allai jamais y arriver mais si! en une après-midi je l'ai fini (vous allez me dire que c'est pas beaucoup mais entre-temps je suis allé chez une copine, j'ai parlé sur msn etc...) Bon je suis consciente que c'est pas le meilleur lemon que vous avez jamais lu (loin de là!) mais c'est mon premier alors soyez indulgents! Sur ce merci (encore) à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à bientôt pour le 6ème chapitre!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

-OY SANJI DEBOUT ON AS TROUVE UN MÉDECIN!

-Gné quoi?

Quelques heures après s'être endormi, Sanji fut réveillé, secoué comme un prunier par son capitaine. Ce dernier criait à qui voulait l'entendre que il aurait bientôt de la viande, cuisinée par son cook. Le cook en question se réveillait lentement se demandant vaguement pourquoi il avait besoin d'un médecin puis, sortant de son sommeil -se souvint que il avait une jambe et un bras en moins-. Il se rendis soudain compte combien cuisiner lui manquait. Choisir une bonne recette, doser les ingrédients, jongler avec les ustensiles... Ça lui manquait. Se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de se faire secouer par Luffy, le blond lui lança un bon coup de pied sur la tête. Nami arriva accompagnée de Chopper. Après avoir assommé Luffy avec un de ses coups de poing dévastateurs, elle pris la parole:

-Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital et nous leur avons parlé de ton problème, ils ont demandés si tu pouvait venir pour qu'ils t'examinent.

-Moi je veut bien mais je fait comment pour me déplacer jusqu'à là-bas Nami-swan?

-Tu vas tout simplement te faire porter!

Réprimant un grognement contre l'idée de Nami-il faut quand même pas exagérer, se faire porter est quand même contre l'égo de l'homme normalement constitué- Sanji demanda tout naturellement:

-Et par qui vais-je me faire porter Nami-de-mon-coeur?

-Et bien... Tu est plus grand que Luffy, mais de toute façon il se serait jeté sur chaque odeur de viande qu'il sent, Brook dois surveiller le bateau, Chopper dois surveiller Luffy et les autres ne sont pas rentrés. Il reste donc que Zoro... Et moi mais moi je ne peut pas te porter, je risque de ruiner mon vernis à ongles.

Sanji étouffa un cri de joie, qu'il réussi à dissimuler de justesse derrière un cri de dégoût. Nami ne serait pas dupe, mais ce sera suffisant pour Chopper. Luffy lui était toujours dans son coin avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.

-Que tu le veuille ou non! Cru bon de préciser la cartographe. Il faut qu'ils te guérissent au plus vite! Bon, je vais aller chercher Zoro et on y vas!

La rousse sorti et Chopper commença à enlever quelques pansements.

-C'est bien! Tes plaies commencent à cicatriser et il y a quelques bandages dont tu n'as plus besoin. Mais fais attention à ne pas aggraver tes blessures avec des mouvements trop brusques.

-Oui merci Docteur.

-Ne m'appelle pas Docteur baka! Ça ne me fais pas du tout plaisir! Dis le petit renne en se dandinant.

-Et Zoro tu ne te perds pas! Fit la voix de la rousse, laissant penser qu'elle était revenue avec le bretteur.

-Grumblll...

-Tiens marimo tu as décidé de ne parler que dans la langue des algues?

-Toi t'as intérêt à faire gaffe quand je te porterais, je pourrais "accidentellement" te faire tomber. Lui répondit le vert d'un air sadique.

-Ho mais vous allez arrêter vous deux! On part! Et si jamais vous vous battez sur le chemin je vous jure que vous n'en sortirez pas indemne!

-Grumblll...

-Oui ma Nami-swan~

C'est ainsi que un petit groupe sorti du Sunny et pris le chemin de l'hôpital. Sur leur chemin certains les regardaient d'un oeil étrange, surtout Sanji, tranquillement installé sur le dos de Zoro et qui semblait vouloir y rester toute sa vie.

-Rah merde elle est où Nami? Demanda tronche de gazon en s'arrêtant.

-Regarde devant-toi, là dans la foule. Répondit Sanji d'un air lassé.

-Ha elle est là. Fit le bretteur en avançant.

-Mais comment tu fait pour ne pas la voir?

-Excuse-moi si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu me lèchouille le cou!

-Ha oui désolé j'ai pas réussi à résister.

-Oui bah en attendant on les a perdus!

-Ha heu... Bon bah avance et on les trouveras bien.

- Et après on dis que c'est ma faute si je me perds...

-Bon tu avance ou tu fais quoi là? (j'ai hésité à mettre "ou tu te branle?" mais je me suis dis que c'est idiot qu'un mec se branle alors qu'il a son amant sur le dos)

-Oui on y vas.

Après une demi-heure, le couple n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Nami et ils avaient atterris dans une ruelle sombre et pas très rassurante.

-Hé blondinet si on se fait attaquer, t'étonne pas si je te jette par terre!

-Pourquoi? Il y a des gens?

-Nan mais la ruelle n'est pas très rassurante donc je me suis dis que il fallait que je te prévienne, au cas où.

-En attendant on est toujours perdus.

-Ouais. Bon je continue à marcher et on trouvera bien l'hôpital un jour.

Il continuèrent leur chemin. Une heure après ils étaient toujours perdus dans ce quartier lugubre et s'étaient arrêtés sur un petit trottoir. Sanji avait une jambe repliée et une autre -celle qui était bléssée- tendue sur la rue, il était assis, malgré son récent mal au derrière. Zoro, lui était avachi contre un mur, il était fatigué et voulait faire une sieste. Quand soudain un vielle femme habillée d'une grande cape rouge et d'une robe simple rouge elle aussi, arriva et marcha vers eux. Zoro posa une main sur ses sabres, prêt à défendre Sanji. Quand la femme arriva près des deux hommes elle commença à parler d'une voix douce quelques peut eraillée.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, il me semble que vous êtes perdus n'est-ce pas?

Zoro, méfiant, lui répondit d'un ton légèrement glacial.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Je vous ai vu depuis un bon bout de temps et vous tournez en rond. Je me suis dis que vous vouliez peut être de l'aide.

Ce fut à Sanji de répondre.

-Oui nous somme vraiment perdus.

Il dis cela en jetant un regard à Zoro "On as plus le choix". Le bretteur acquiesça en se détendant un peut, mais garda toujours la main sur ses sabres. La femme -nullement impressionnée par le vert- leur demanda:

-Où voulez-vous aller?

-Nous voudrions rejoindre l'hôpital si possible. Lui répondit le blond. Mais avant, qui êtes-vous?

-Excusez-moi de ne pas m'être présentée. Je me nomme Angitia. Ici je suis connue comme docteure. (et non doctorine comme la "maitresse" de Chopper) Je pourrais peut être vous aider si vous allez à l'hôpital. C'est vous qui êtes souffrant non?

-Oui c'est moi. Répondit Sanji.

-Que vous-êtes vous fait?

-On m'as torturé (à ce mot Zoro grinça des dents en repensant à l'étant dans lequel était Sanji) et d'après mon ami médecin, ma jambe et mon bras son inutilisables pour le moment. Nous allons à l'hôpital pour consulter des experts vu que mon ami ne veut pas faire d'erreurs en essayant de guérir quelque chose dont il ne connais rien.

-Je le comprends parfaitement. Me laissez-vous voir vos blessures?

-Mmmmh allez-y

La docteure avança jusqu'à Sanji et se mis à examiner son bras et sa jambe. Le cook était tendu car si la femme l'attaquait -il n'y avais pas beaucoup de chances que cette vielle femme puisse le faire mais ils s'attendaient à tout- il ne pourrait pas riposter (Sanji reste Sanji hein! Il reste le défenseur des femmes même s'il est avec Zoro!).

-Mais... Vous êtes tout froid!

-Ha oui j'avais oublié... Deux semaines après qu'on m'aie enlevé de la torture je me suis réveillé dans cet état. Je suis froid, mon cœur ne bas plus et pourtant je suis "vivant".

-Je connais ces symptômes, bien que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une personne les présentant.

-Et que-ce-que c'est? Demanda tronche de gazon en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est un réflexe très rare que présentent certaines personnes. Si une personne qui as ce réflexe en lui approche de trop près le mort, son corps devient froid et son cœur bas à une vitesse folle mais silencieusement. On dis que ce réflexe as été hérité de divers animaux, qui pour ne pas se faire attraper par leurs prédateurs, font le mort jusqu'à qu'ils soient en sécurité.

-Mais je peut redevenir normal?

-Oui mais il faut que j'exerce un sort pour permettre à votre cœur de se remettre à battre normalement. Car là il fait de très petits coups, mais par grande quantité, ce qui fait que si on n'enlève pas cela rapidement, il peut baisser votre espérance de vie de plusieurs années.

-Un sort? Fit le blond, perplexe. Vous êtes une sorcière?

-Non je ne suis pas vraiment une sorcière, mais je pratique quelques sorts.

-Ha, et où devons-nous aller pour que vous le pratiquiez?

-Il faut que je vous emmène chez moi pour les préparatifs. Suivez-moi.

Zoro pris Sanji sur son dos et suivi la docteure. Après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant une masure sombre à la porte rouge foncé et décorée de gravures représentant des serpents entrelacés. Angitia mis son doigt sur une gravure représentant un serpent se mordant le queue, et la porte s'ouvrit sans effort apparent. Zoro et Sanji se regardèrent, comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas leur imagination qui leur jouait des tours. Mais non, la porte s'était bel et bien ouverte toute seule. La docteure rentra et invita les jeunes hommes à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Sur ses gardes, Zoro rentra avec Sanji sur son dos. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce luxueuse. Un canapé rouge les attendaient. Les accès aux autres pièces étaient couverts par de lourds rideaux rouges, au centre se trouvait une petite table dorée et finement décorée, sur laquelle se trouvait un coupe contenant toutes sortes de fruits exotiques. Admirant la pièce, les deux mugiwara ne se rendirent pas compte que leur hôte s'était absentée. Elle revint avec un chandelier doré et une coupelle elle aussi dorée et qui contenait un liquide bleuâtre.

-Voila comment cela va se dérouler: Je vais allumer le chandelier et pendant tout le temps que les bougies brûlerons vous ne devrez penser que à la personne la plus importante pour vous. Moi je dessinerais des runes sur votre corps avec ce liquide. Et vous, dis-t-elle en s'adressant à Zoro, vous resterez sur le coté et surtout, ne faites rien. Un seul geste de votre part pourrait faire basculer votre ami de l'autre côté.

Se raidissant à la pensée de perdre Sanji encore une fois, le bretteur s'assit et regarda son amant couché sur le dos, le regard vide, comme s'il pensait très fort à quelque chose d'important. Il se rappela la conversation de Sanji et Nami. Il pensait peut être à Nami... Il chassa ces pensées lugubres de sa tête mais cette phrase restait toujours dans sa tête "ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera sans doute bientôt fini". Tandis-ce-que le vert remuait ses idée noires, Angitia se mit à ouvrir la chemise de blond et trempa ses doigts dans le liquide. Le blond failli pousser un cri de surprise au contact des doigts badigeonnés de liquide de la docteure. "C'est gelé!" mais Sanji ne dis rien et se concentra sur la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Zoro lui regardait le torse nu de son partenaire "désiraaable~" se disait-il. Puis après une dizaine de minutes à réprimer des bavures devant le corps de Sanji, Zoro entendis la Docteure lui dire:

-C'est fini, normalement dans environ une heure il devrait avoir un corps normal, excepté son bras et sa jambe évidemment.

-Mais vous en pouvez rien pour ses membres blessés?

-Non, je ne suis pas spécialisée dans ce genre de choses et je ne veut pas faire d'erreurs.

-Mmmmh? C'est fini? Demanda un blond un peut endormi.

-Oui c'est fini, dans environ une heure vous devriez avoir un corps normal. Avant que je ne vous emmène à l'hôpital, nous allons procéder au payement.

-Et on vous dois quoi?

-Mmmh... Vous voyez je suis une fan de yaoi (yeh le délire de l'auteure quoi -") et j'aimerais que vous-vous embrassiez ici et maintenant.

Étonnés et se demandant ce qu'était le yaoi, les deux se regardèrent avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en se roulant une pelle magistrale. (j'aurai bien aimé être à la place de la vielle moi... /SBAFF/ mais heu...)

-Hum... Fit la docteure en essuyant un léger filet de sang qui gouttait de son nez. Je crois que ça ira. Mais vous êtes en couple?

-Oui, répondit simplement Zoro.

-Hum... Passons. Veuillez me suivre. Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Zoro reprit Sanji sur son dos et suivi la docteure. Le vert failli se perdre plusieurs fois. C'était sans compter sur le blond qui le remettait à chaque fois sur la route. Puis ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment futuriste. Il avait les façades en turquoises ainsi que une fontaine de la même pierre devant l'édifice.

-Voici l'hôpital, la fierté de l'île turquoise!

* * *

><p>Et encore un chapitre! Le mystère de la froideur de Sanji enfin levé! J'ai même cogité toute la nuit pour trouver une explication (c'est parti sur le fait qu'une vaudou lui avait lancé un sort -") 'Fin bref je remercie (encore et toujours!) ceux qui me mettent des reviews (et j'en profite pour remercier Dalia pour m'avoir fais remarquer que "le sexe de Sanji se situe devant et non derrière" xD) Et j'aimerais aussi vous prévenir que vu que je suis en vacances l'histoire avancera peut être moins vite. Donc j'en profite pour poster un chapitre plus grand que la moyenne et donc vous rassasier. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'ici ! Ha oui j'allai oublier! Pour le nom de "Angitia" J'ai cherché sur Wikipédia (mon ami de toujours) et j'ai pris le nom d'une déesse de la guérison et de la sorcellerie. D'ailleurs son signe est un serpent donc les serpents ne sortent pas de nulle part! Et pour vois faire une idée de sa robe vous tapez: banshee fable II dans la barre de recherche de google image et normalement vous trouvez des banshee avec cette robe.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

L'hôpital se dressait devant eux. Ses portes vitrées étaient surmontées d'un toi vaguelé sur lequel se trouvait un "HÔPITAL" composé d'éclats de turquoise insérés dans une matière blanche. Devant l'édifice se trouvait une fontaine entièrement en turquoise finement ouvragée. Elle représentait un homme et une femme drapés de toges. (comme les romains quoi mais dans le monde de one piece il me semble que les romains n'existent pas...) Ils avaient chacun un corbeau sur l'épaule qui crachait de l'eau. A leurs pieds se trouvaient des livres taillés eux aussi dans la pierre. Sur ces livres se trouvaient toute sortes connaissances, ainsi en se penchant bien on pouvait voir des "médecine","biologie","ornithologie" et toutes sortes de sciences. Dans le bassin nageaient tranquillement des poissons allant des anguilles aux grenouilles. (note: la grenouille n'est pas un poisson mais j'avais envie de mettre des grenouilles) Nos deux Mugiwara étaient abasourdis par la beauté de l'hôpital, mais cette admiration ne dura qu'un temps vu que une rousse en furie nommée Nami se dirigeait à grand pas vers eux.

-MAIS QUE-CE-QUI VOUS PRENDS DE DISPARAITRE COMME CA? CA FAIT DEUX HEURES QUE JE VOUS ATTENDS DEUX HEURES QUE J'AI PERDU! leur cria la cartographe en donnant un coup de poing sur chacun des deux compères.

-Sale sorcière... Grogna Zoro

-Nami-swaaaan~, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre! C'est le marimo qui nous a perdu!

-Je ne veut rien entendre! Et qui est-elle? Dis-t-elle en montrant la docteure.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dis la vieille, j'ai retenu le jeune garçon blond pour le guérir.

-Vous avez guéri Sanji?

-Je l'ai juste guéri de sa froideur, je n'ai pas envie de faire de bêtise en essayant de guérir sa jambe et son bras.

-Ha... Bon vous deux! Vous venez avec moi! Et vous madame merci de l'avoir guéri!

-Mais de rien. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi venez dans le quartier sombre et je vous trouverais bien! Dis-t-elle en un sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir guéri! Fit Sanji en reprenant ses esprits.

Après que la docteure soit partie, Nami, Chopper, Sanji et Zoro entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils croisèrent plusieurs médecins habillés de blanc, blanc qui contrastait beaucoup avec le lieu. Oui, les murs n'étaient pas blancs comme dans chaque hôpital, mais bleus turquoise comme la pierre qui composait une grande partie de la ville. Ils croisèrent également une jeune fille rousse emprisonnée dans une camisole de force et qui hurlait "FANTA, REVIEWS, LEMON! YAOI! DARK DARK DARK!" qui les éffraya un peut. (et oui c'est moi! désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher) Après avoir arpentés plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce au sol et au plafond blanc ainsi que les murs bleus turquoise avec des planches de bois qui donnaient un air un peut marin. Un lit de malade et un petit meuble à roulettes qui contenait divers instruments de médecine se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce. Un homme arriva dans une blouse blanche et serra la main de chacun avant de se présenter.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Docteur Will, je suis spécialisé en rhumatologie il est possible que je puisse trouver votre problème. Posez-le sur le lit je vous prie.

Zoro posa le blond sur le lit indiqué parle Dr Will et celui-ci se mit à l'ausculter. Le vert devenait de plus en plus nerveux en voyant que le médecin affichait une mine grave. Après avoir tripoté Sanji (niah... je suis jalouse de mes propres personnages -") la blouse blanche se releva et s'adressa aux pirates.

-Hum... Je craint que ce soit plus grave que vous le pensiez.

A ces mots le vert se figea et attendis fébrilement que le médecin continue.

-Votre ami présente un symptôme qui est assez rare donc nos médicaments ne sont pas en masse.

-Abrège... Grogna Zoro

-Ce que je veut dire c'est que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de médicaments pour guérir cela et donc il se peut que nous n'en ayons plus.

Zoro commençait à s'énerver et aurait bien voulu trancher la tête de cet homme en blouse blanche mais il voulait savoir de quoi souffrait Sanji. Le blond lui n'en menait pas large et blêmissait à vue d'œil.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ça plus clairement? Fit Nami qui apparemment s'énervait aussi.

-Oui, votre ami souffre d'un grave virus qui s'attaque aux muscles. Nous savons soigner ça mais depuis un moment nous n'avons plus de patients présentant ce genre de symptômes donc il se peut que nous n'ayons plus beaucoup de médicaments. Mais je vais voir, attendez un instant, je reviens.

Le docteur Will parti et Nami commença à grommeler.

-Si les médicaments coûtent cher je vous jure que vous me rembourserez le triple...

Sanji ne répondis rien, il était tout blanc à la pensée de rester handicapé à vie. Chopper lui, avait eu peur de la tête de Nami et s'était caché -du mauvais côté bien sur- derrière la porte. Tandis-ce-que Zoro luttait contre l'envie de prendre le cuistot dans ses bras et de le réconforter avec de mots doux. Après quelques minutes de silence (et une musique d'ascenseur... *sort*), le docteur revint avec une tête encore plus lugubre qu'avant, il avança avec lenteur dans la pièce et attendis quelques secondes pour parler.

-J'ai vérifié le stock de médicaments et...

Il ne peut pas continuer sa phrase car Zoro venait de se jeter sur lui, tous sabres dehors en prenant un air de tueur et lui dis:

-Tu nous dis tout de suite ce qui se passe ou je te découpe en rondelles.

-B...Bien monsieur... Ne...Ne vous énervez pas...

Le vert baissa ses lames et se releva en lançant un regard de tueur au pauvre médecin. (pas tant que ça, il as pu tripoter Sanji... Ok j'arrête) Ce dernier se leva et reprit, le teins un peut blanchi mais pas autant que Sanji.

-Hum... Donc comme je vous l'avait dis auparavant, j'ai vérifié le stock de médicaments et il ne reste qu'un seul de ceux dont vous avez besoin. Donc monsieur, dis-t-il en se tournant vers Sanji, vous devrez choisir un de vos membres à sacrifier. C'est la seule solution.

-Quoi?

Ce fut un cri général accompagné de Sanji qui blanchit un peut plus et d'un Zoro qui demanda au tac au tac:

-Et on ne peut pas en avoir d'autres?

Le médecin lui répondit, avec un air effrayé:

-Nous sommes en automne et pour créer ce médicament nous avons besoin d'une fleur qui ne pousse ici que au printemps. En automne elle se trouve dans la jungle, donc nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la chercher. Cette jungle est beaucoup trop dangereuse, vous pourriez vous faire tuer.

-A quoi ressemble cette fleur? Demanda Zoro toujours avec son air de tueur.

-Elle est jaune avec des pétales allongées et recouvertes de petits points oranges, elle s'appelle lunis auromoria. Lui répondit le médecin, apeuré et inconscient de son acte.

Aussitôt le bretteur se dirigea vers la sortie, Nami essaya de lui courir après mais le vert avait déja disparu dans les couloirs.

-ZORO REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! SI TU NE REVIENS PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE TRIPLE TA DETTE!

A ces derniers mots Nami était quasiment sûre que le vert allait revenir, il lui obéissait dès qu'elle lui parlait de sa dette. Mais là il ne revenait pas. Abasourdie, Nami rentra dans la pièce et dis:

-Zoro est parti.

En entendant ces mots Sanji eu un sursaut et sauta sur ses pieds. Avant de se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol vu que sa jambe droite ne marchait plus.

-ZORO REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE ENFOIRÉ! T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A ME LAISSER! SI TU REVIENS AVEC UNE SEULE ÉGRATIGNURE JE...

Et le blond ne dis pas de quoi il menaçait Zoro. Il savait que son amant ne reviendrais qu'avec la fleur. Chopper -reprenant ses instincts de médecin- pris sa forme humaine et aida Sanji à se rassoir sur le lit.

-Écoutez, vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps pour choisir quel membre sera guéri. Mais il faut que dans deux mois vous auriez pris votre décision. Sinon vous succomberez au virus.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas possible que notre ami puisse retrouver la fleur? Fit Nami.

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire, dans cette jungle se trouvent toutes sortes de bêtes et de plantes venimeuses. Des gorilles, serpents, crocodiles et autres bestioles dangereuses se trouvent dans cette jungle! Si personne ne l'arrêteras il mourra sans aucun doute! Que ce soit un mugiwara ou pas!

-LE MARIMO NE MOURRAS JAMAIS! Lui cria Sanji avec un air à demi fou.

-Je vais vous donner quelques calmants, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Dr Will pris une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Sanji. Le blond pris un regard hagard et retomba dans le lit.

-Je suis désolé pour votre ami mais il allait tuer quelqu'un à ce rythme là.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose, fit Nami, vous savez que nous sommes des pirates, alors pourquoi nous accueillir gentiment dans votre île?

-Vous voyez, notre île est jumelée à celle d'Arabasta. Nous avons donc des liens et nous échangeons des informations. Nous savons donc que vous avez sauvé Arabasta des griffes de Crocodile. Donc tout naturellement nous vous avons accueilli comme des personnes normales.

-Merci, nous vous laissons Sanji et nous allons chercher Zoro. Prenez soin de lui!

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que vous retrouverez le meilleur ami de ce blond!

Nami avança jusqu'à la porte mais juste avant de la franchir elle murmura:

-C'est un peut plus que cela...

* * *

><p>Et voila encore un chapitre! J'ai passé de superbes vacances (dans le nord! xD) Merci encore et à jamais pour toutes vos reviews! Je vais bientôt faire une autre fic qui mélangera le film batman (de tim burton) et One piece! (ouais l'idée de ouf!) Voila il reste environ 2 ou 3 chapitres pour cette fic! A bientôt pour le chapitre 8!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**PoV Zoro (ouais j'en fais tous les 8 chapitres, juste quand ça m'arrange quoi -")**

-Aïe!

Je viens de butter sur une racine qui dépassait de trop du sol. D'un coup de katana je la coupe rageusement. Je déteste cette jungle! Ça fait bien deux heures que j'y suis perdu et depuis j'ai croisé deux gorilles géants et un léopard géant lui aussi mais pas la fleur que je cherche. Ce n'est pas que ils sont forts, mais c'est surtout que ils savent très bien où frapper. C'est pour cela que je boite: un des gorilles s'est jeté sur moi et m'as déboîté le genou avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis je boîte beaucoup et je tourne toujours en rond pour trouver cette fleur! Fleur pour le médicament du blondinet. D'ailleurs c'est totalement impensable que le cook abandonne son bras ou sa jambe! Il ne pourrais plus rien faire! Bon des fourrés qui bougent... On vas jouer à la devinette: qui est-ce-qui vas sortir de ce buisson? Réponse: Un serpent d'au moins cinq mètres de long et aussi gros que mon bras! C'est parti pour le découper en un bon coup d'épées.

-TIGER SLASH!

Les morceaux du reptile tombent derrière-moi et je continue ma route en quête de la fleur. Mais les deux heures de marche dans la jungle ne tardent pas à me décider à m'arrêter. Je sort un de mes katanas et découpe une branche qui se trouve près de moi. J'allume ensuite le feu et senti mon ventre gargouiller. C'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé depuis... Midi et de la bouffe de Nami en plus! Ha... Que j'ai hâte de remanger de la cuisine du cook... Bon, comment je vais faire pour dormir moi? Il y as des bêtes énormes qui trainent dans les alentours, bon je vais faire un cercle de feu et me mettre au milieu comme ça je serait protégé. Je me couche et commença à m'endormir.

-Demain je trouverais ta fleur baka-cook, promis...

**Fin PoV Zoro**

-ZORO!

Sanji se releva de son lit, suant et pantelant. Il venait de voir Zoro ensanglanté dans la jungle avec de divers animaux tournant autour de lui, comme s'ils attendaient que le vert agonise pour le dévorer. En voyant un médecin arriver auprès de lui le blond se souvint qu'il avait été amené à l'hôpital par Zoro et qu'on lui avait inséré une seringue dans le bras car il devenait totalement fou.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le rhumatologue (et oui c'est lui...) d'un air mi inquiet-mi endormi.

-Je... J'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Quoi comme cauchemar?

-Zoro... Avec du sang partout... Il agonisait...

Peut-être que Zoro ne serait pas assez fort pour la jungle après tout...

-C'est vrai qu'il est parti hier...

-Hier? Il est quelle heure?

-Il est 23heures et demi. Je vous ai inséré un sédatif dans le corps donc c'est normal, mais pour votre ami ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions... J'ai peut-être l'air très pessimiste mais s'il est encore vivant maintenant c'est qu'il est un monstre... En tout cas il n'en as plus pour très longtemps. Mais on m'as dis que vous n'étiez pas très proche donc...

-... Je crois que j'ai pris ma décision.

-Laquelle? (roh le boulet -_-")

-Guérissez ma jambe.

-Vous êtes sûr? Sachez qu'a ce moment là nous devrons amputer votre bras.

-Est-il possible que je garde mon bras?

-Mmmh... Oui c'est possible mais pas très longtemps, deux mois, pas plus.

-Et on pourra toujours le guérir après?

-Si un miracle advient avec un médicament, oui. Mais j'en doute.

-Parfait! Alors soignez ma jambe!

-... Allongez la s'il vous plaît.

Sanji allongea sa jambe et attendis. Le docteur Will pris une petite bouteille noire et déversa son contenu sur un mouchoir qu'il place sur la jambe de Sanji en frottant. Le blond senti une sensation de froid extrême, comme si sa jambe était entre deux glaçon, mais ne dis rien et se contenta de serrer les dents. Quelques minutes après la sensation disparu et le blond pu bouger sa jambe sans problèmes.

-Ça marche! Merci!

-De rien... Mais où allez-vous? Dis le médecin et voyant son patient se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vais chercher Zoro pardi!

-Non! Il ne faut pas encore que vous bougiez la jambe! Si vous faites trop de mouvements brusques ça pourrait empirer! Revenez!

Le blond se contenta de courir vers la sortie en essayant de ne pas se vautrer. (muha... Que j'aime ce mot...) Il passa devant l'accueil, passa la porte et se retrouva dehors. Il s'arrêta un moment pour humer l'odeur de l'air marin de l'île et avança jusqu'à la masse verte qui se profilait derrière la ville.

**oOo(ellipse de temps)**

Après plusieurs heures de marche (il est donc 3h du matin) Sanji s'arrêta, épuisé par sa marche. Avant de s'assoir il regarda autour de lui et vit avec étonnement un petit filet de fumée s'échapper vers le ciel.

-C'est Zoro?

Aussitôt il couru vers la fumée et tomba sur Zoro qui dormait comme un loir dans un cercle de feu et plusieurs animaux qui tournaient autour.

-OY MARIMO!

Aussitôt le vert se réveilla en sursaut et après avoir tourné la tête vers son amant lui demanda d'une voix ensommeillée:

-Gné? Kess-tu fait ici?  
>-Je suis venu te chercher!<br>-Et comment tu fais pour tenir debout?  
>-J'ai pris ma décision...<br>-Bon parlons de ça quand tu sera en sécurité. Fit-il en dégageant un passage à travers les flammes.

**WARNING SCÈNE GUIMAUVE! (désolé j'ai pas pu faire autrement...)**

Sanji entra à l'intérieur du cercle en laissant les bêtes grogner en voyant leur repas s'envoler et s'assit devant Zoro qui referma le cercle protecteur.

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la fleur... Mais je la trouverais! Fit Zoro d'un ton assuré.  
>-Zoro! Ça va, je me débrouillerais, c'est possible de cuisiner à une main. Donc...<br>-Tu ne m'écoute pas? Je vais la trouver. Et on pourras repartir ensemble sur le Sunny.  
>-Laisse tomber. Cette fleur est difficile à trouver... Je... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre...<p>

Sanji senti ses yeux s'humidifier mais continua à parler:

-Je me débrouillerais pour cuisiner, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu mourrais...  
>-Je ne mourrais pas! Fit Zoro d'un ton sans réplique. Maintenant je vais chercher cette fleur et on en parle plus!<br>-Zoro...

* * *

><p>Bon je sait que j'arrête le chapitre au mauvais moment (oui je vais chercher une corde pour me pendre) mais les prochains chapitres s'appelleront "badbye" et "goodbye". Je me suis dis que pour ne pas me faire trucider par les fans de happy end je vais faire une chapitre "happy end" et un autre avec une fin "moins" happy... Et désolé pour le chapitre guimauve et pas très long... j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Mais je vais me grouiller pour faire la suite (sans nuire à sa qualité bien sûr) Bref je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre: "BadBye"<p>

PS: Si ma revieweuse assidue (je parle de Dalia mais les autres je vous aime aussi! (l)) pourrait se créer un compte , je pourrais répondre à chacune de ses reviews, et donc la remercier pour son soutien!


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Bye

**Chapitre 9: Bad bye**

-Zoro...

Une main s'était accrochée au pull du vert. Ce dernier se retourna et vis le blond d'un air suppliant le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

-S'il te plait, n'y va pas... Je veut juste qu'on continue à voyager ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait! Pour réaliser nos rêves! Fit Sanji d'une voix suppliante.

Pendant ce temps une bête plus grande que les autres apparu, effrayant les autres fauves mais pas les deux amants, trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

-Mais tu sait...C'est un peut ma faute si tu est blessé, je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver assez vite pour que tu soir indemne... Lui répondit le bretteur.

La bête s'approcha, on aurait dis un lion à la crinière délavée. Elle pris son élan.

-C'est la faute à ce Marine! Je veut qu'une seule chose: qu'on reste ensemble pour toujours... Même si c'est impossible.(hou ma phase guimauve n'est toujours pas passée!)

Elle sauta au-dessus du cercle de feu. Et atterri aux côtés de Zoro. Ce dernier eu le réflexe de protéger Sanji de son corps, cela lui fut fatal. La bête l'avait mordu, et un long jet de sang coulait de sa plaie béante. Cette scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais avait semblé une éternité à Sanji, comme si tout allait au ralenti. Il regarda avec horreur son amant dont la vie s'échappait peut à peut et donna un grand coup de pied à la bête qui vola dans le feu. Le blond retourna auprès de son amant et se rendis soudain compte de la gravité de la blessure du bretteur; Il ne pourrais sans doute pas survivre, même si Zoro était un monstre. Ce dernier crachota un peut de sang.

**ET C'EST REPARTI POUR UNE SCÈNE GUIMAUVE! (yeah -_-")**

-Désolé... Fit Zoro.

-Ne t'excuse pas.

-Je suis con... on aurait pu vivre heureux...

-Zoro...

En disant cela, le blond mis son bras sur l'épaule gauche du vert et le serra contre lui.

-Je vais mourir mais toi reste d'accord? Ils on besoin d'un cook, alors qu'un bretteur ils en trouverons bien autre pars.

Le feu commençait à s'éteindre sur la carcasse calcinée du "lion" et les fauves s'approchèrent.

-...

Une panthère se trouvait devant...

-Hé Sanji...

Plus que quelques pas pour pouvoir leur sauter dessus...

-Oui?

Elle s'apprêta à bondir...

-Quand la vielle t'as demandé de penser à la personne auquel tu tiens le plus, tu as pensé à qui? Demanda le vert.

Et sauta.

-Je pensait à toi, Zoro.

Elle mordis la chair tendre du cou du blond en la déchiquetant et en projetant du sang sur les deux amants. Sous la douleur, le blond cria et serra encore plus son amant, avant de voir un éclair rouge et bleu s'étirer et frapper de plein fouet la bête. Tout devint noir.

-Sanji! Zoro!

**~Épilogue~**

Sanji ouvrit les yeux et vis Luffy regarder tristement une tombe de marbre blanc, avant de rejoindre Nami, Robin et Usopp qui regagnaient déjà le bateau qui contenait déjà Franky, Chopper et Brook qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Il senti une présence à ses cotés et vis Zoro, il était encore taché de sang et avait sa plaie ouverte. Mais pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir de difficultés à tenir debout.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je suppose qu'on est morts et que la bestiole s'est fait tuer par Luffy.

-Alors, c'est notre tombe?

-Je suppose. J'espère surtout que les autres ne serons pas désavantagés par notre perte.

-Ouais...

Le blond s'avança et lu l'inscription sur la pierre tombale.

-Et bah... Nami à dû leur dire.

-Ouais. J'aurais quand même aimé les voir s'étonner de savoir que nous étions ensemble. Fit le vert en souriant à la pensée de l'équipage avec une tête de poissons rouges.

-Bon, je suppose que on dois y aller?

-Ouais. Au-revoir, et trouvez le One Piece! Fit le vert en élevant la voix.

-Luffy, deviens seigneur des pirates! Cria aussi le cook.

Après avoir regardé une dernière fois leur équipage, ils se retournèrent et, main dans la main, ils disparurent dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées.

Si un jour vous passez sur l'île turquoise, allez dans le cimetière. Parmi les dalles turquoises et noires, vous en trouverez une blanche. Sur celle-ci vous pourrez lire quelques mots que l'actuel seigneur des pirates à inscrit pour deux de ses compagnons qui sont morts ensemble:

_Zoro Roronoa, Sanji_  
><em>A la mémoire de deux âmes sœurs.<em>  
><em>Vous avez été dans l'équipage du prochain seigneur des pirates.<em>  
><em>Et jamais, nous ne vous oublierons.<em>  
><em>Zoro, Sanji, reposez en paix.<em>  
><em>~Les mugiwara~<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 8 Bad Bye! Vous l'attendiez celui là hein? ^^ Je suis désolée du retard -" j'avais plus trop d'inspiration et vu que les cours on recommencé bah j'avais plus trop le temps. Donc voilà la "fin triste" qui sera suivie dune "happy end" ^^ Donc ne me jetez pas de tomates! xD (d'ailleurs le chapitre happy end est en cours...)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Quelques jours auparavant (jour où Sanji se barre pour chercher Zoro)**

**PoV Nami**

On passa la journée à chercher Zoro dans la ville. Tout le monde s'y est mis, même la vielle des quartiers sombres nous à aidé! Mais rien. Alors sur le chemin de l'hôpital, nous avons constatés que la seule chose à faire était d'attendre que Zoro revienne.

-Dites vous trouvez pas qu'il fait super éclairé pour l'heure? Fit Chopper.

-C'est normal, docteur-San, c'est une ville très animée, à mon avis de la jungle voir cette lumière ne dois pas être très difficile. Après il faut savoir la suivre... Lui répondit Robin qui sortait déjà son livre de son sac.

-Pfff mais quand même, Zoro qui pars comme ça, il est vraiment idiot!

On tourna un coin de rue et nous vîmes un homme qui courait vers nous.

-Je suis désolé! Il est parti très vite! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir!

Rah... Ce médecin commence vraiment à m'agacer.

-Qui-est-ce ? Demanda Franky.

-C'est le rhumatologue dont je vous ai parlé, que se passe-il monsieur Will? Dis-je.

-C'est votre ami, le blond. Il s'est réveillé et il m'as dis que il voulait que je guérisse sa jambe. Alors je l'ai guéri et dès qu'il à pu marcher il à sauté sur ses pieds et est allé dans la jungle chercher votre ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils on tous à aller dans la foret... NON LUFFY REVIENS!

Notre capitaine avait déjà disparu dans la jungle porteuse de tous nos problèmes.

-LUFFY! REVIENS, ON A ENCORE PLEIN DE VIANDE DANS LE SUNNY!

Tiens Usopp venais de faire preuve d'intelligence, mais c'était en vain; Luffy avait déjà disparu entre les arbres.

-Yohohoho, notre capitaine est tellement téméraire, les yeux m'en tombes... Mais je n'ai plus d'yeux! Yohohoho! Skull joke!

Et Brook pour faire son idiot...

-Il vaudrait mieux que nous ne bougions pas d'ici avant que les autres reviennes, n'est-ce pas navigatrice-San?

Bah voilà quelqu'un de sensé...

-Oui, tu as raison Robin! Plus personne ne dois aller dans cette jungle, on en à déjà trois là dedans, on va pas en perdre d'autres! On va rentrer sur le Sunny et attendre! Et si jamais l'un de vous vas dans cette jungle... Je vous jure que vous n'en reviendrez pas vivant! Fit-je avec un air terrifiant.

Après avoir récupéré Usopp et Chopper qui s'étaient cachés derrière une poubelle (cherchez pas...) On rentra au Sunny et organisèrent un tour de garde.

**OoO Ellipse de Temps OoO**

Je fus réveillée par Usopp qui criait que Luffy était rentré. Je mis tout de suite un gilet et sorti en trombe sur le pont où tout le monde était déjà réuni. Luffy avait un peut de sang sur lui et avait l'air grave, tandis-que Zoro et Sanji étaient étendus à terre couverts de sang cette fois-ci et avec Chopper qui les examinait. Je rejoignis les autres quand Chopper se releva et releva la tête. Il pleurait.

-On ne peut plus rien faire...

Tout le monde était sous le choc et affichait une mine effarée et quelques larmes commencèrent à tomber par-ci par-là.

-Que s'est-il passé Luffy? Demandais-je entre deux sanglots.

-... Je les ai retrouvés dans une clairière. Il y avait du feu autour d'eux mais une ouverture s'était faite et des bêtes entraient. Zoro était déjà couvert de sang alors que Sanji le tenant contre lui en pleurant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger qu'une de ces bestioles s'était déjà jetée sur Sanji... Je suis vraiment désolé...

La voix de notre capitaine était remplie de rage et dépit contre lui même; Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver deux de ses nakamas...

-Ecoutez-moi un moment. Fit-je après que les autres aient un peut calmé leurs sanglots. Quand Sanji s'est réveillé alors qu'on croyait qu'il était mort, Zoro à eu une réaction... Bizzare. Alors après je l'ai questionné et... Il m'a avoué qu'il était avec Sanji...

-QUOI? Fis tout l'équipage d'un air surprit.

-Oui. Je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Zoro. Je suppose qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à là pour se foutre de Sanji.

-Zoro et Sanji... Ensemble? Fit Usopp. Wow... Ils cachaient bien leur jeu alors...

-Ouais. Moi aussi j'ai été surprise, je pensait que vous devriez le savoir...

Nous passâmes encore un moment sur l'île turquoise et après avoir enterrés nos deux nakamas morts, nous partîmes vers le One Piece, et vers nos rêves. Et avant de rentrer sur le bateau, je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu les voix de Zoro et de Sanji qui nous encourageaient...

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous plaît? J'avais pas prévu d'écrire ce chapitre mais j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire le point de vue de l'équipage (merci Emielove de m'avoir fais remarquer ça..) Voila, donc à bientôt pour le prochain (et dernier) chapitre!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Good Bye

**Happy end! Enfin!**

-Zoro... Tu sait, tu n'est pas obligé de faire tout ça... Tu m'as déjà sauvé plusieurs fois et moi... Fit le blond

-C'est juste que pour l'instant l'occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée, mais si un jour tu est blessé au bras et que tu dois me rattraper tu fera comment?

-...

-Alors viens. On vas la trouver cette fleur. Je te le promet.

La blond ne répondit rien et s'avança doucement jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, s'effondra sur l'épaule du vert en pleurant. (mais qu'es-ce que j'ai avec les trucs guimauves moi )Étonné le bretteur regarda son amant et attendis un peut que le blond se calme avant de lui demander:

-Je peux faire quelque chose?

C'était inattendu du vert,celui qui n'avait aucun tact, celui qui n'avait peur de rien. Il n'avait pas demandé au blond "pourquoi" mais juste s'il pouvais l'aider. Le blond arrêta de pleurer et lui répondit, toujours dans l'épaule du vert:

-J'en ai marre d'avoir peur pour toi, de trembler dès qu'un ennemi assez féroce s'attaque à toi... Alors que toi tu as l'air de me faire confiance, je veut juste rester avec toi pour l'éternité et que tu ne cours plus jamais un quelconque danger. Mais c'est impossible, tu as un rêve que tu dois réaliser, moi aussi. Alors je ne sait pas quoi faire. Dois-je t'attacher à une laisse comme un égoïste pour t'avoir à moi tout seul? Dis-moi quoi faire...

Le vert souri et chuchota dans l'oreille du blond.

-Ce que tu dois faire c'est simplement continuer à avancer tout droit. Et même si je te fais confiance, à chaque fois que tu disparais d'un combat je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que tu est mort... Alors viens, on vas chercher cette fleur, la rapporter au médecin qui te fabriqueras un médicament et on repartira ensemble dans l'aventure. On ne mourras jamais. Rien que pour que aucun de nous ne soit triste. D'accord? Et puis tu sait, si me faire attacher à une laisse pour que ça te fasse plaisir, bah vas-y. Tant que tu est heureux ça me va.(meuheu... Le guimauve ne me réussi pas -")

-... Quoi que tu me dise, j'aurais toujours peur pour toi.

-C'est pareil pour moi, mais au moins aucun de nous n'as le droit de mourir. Allez viens maintenant.

-Oui...

-Bon on vas passer par les arbres pour partir, sinon on va se faire dévorer.

-... Ouais allons-y.

Zoro monta à une branche basse et aida Sanji à le rejoindre. Il passèrent d'arbres en arbres en s'aidant mutuellement et arrivèrent près d'une clairière. Dans cette clairière se trouvaient une masse orange et jaune.

-Les fleurs...

-Wow, elles sont tellement belle...

-Bon je descends. Je vais en prendre quelques-une et on dégage. Attends-moi là.

Il sauta et marcha jusqu'au fleurs, sur ses gardes. Il en cueilli quelques-unes et les attacha à son haramaki. Sanji l'attendais patiemment sur une branche, espérant de tout son cœur que son amant ne se ferais pas attaquer par une quelconque bête sauvage.

Après quelques secondes le vert remonta tranquillement sur sa branche et souri à Sanji.

-Tu vois, maintenant tu va pouvoir récupérer ton bras!

-Ouais...

-Mais pourquoi tu fais tellement pessimiste! On va pouvoir faire un médicament et tout!

-Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi, mais je ne sait pas quoi faire pour toi... J'ai l'impression d'être inutile...

-Espèce d'idiot! Tu me maintiens en vie, tu prépare de supers plats, tu baise divinement bien, tu as un beau petit cul et tu ose encore dire que tu sers à rien?

-... Je tu maintiens en vie?

-Ouais! Sache que sans toi je ne pourrais plus vivre! (nihaaaa! Je suis maudite à vie pour le guimauve là...) Alors tu continue comme ça et tu arrête d'être dépressif!

-Je baise divinement bien?

-Tu m'écoutes au moins?

-Je prépare de plats délicieux?

-Oui love cook, oui.

-J'ai un beau petit cul?

-Ho que oui!

-Je baise divinement bien?

-Parole d'expert!

-NYAPPY! MERCI MARIMO CHÉRI! :3

-Ça va Sanji?

-Oui,ça va mieux. On va le préparer ce médicament?

-Oui, mon cook chéri.

Les deux amants firent de nouveau le chemin inverse dans le noir, ils virent bientôt la ville qui était très éclairée et donc montrais le chemin.

Après un quart d'heure, ils virent aussi Luffy courir dans la forêt.

-LUFFY! Qu-est-ce-que tu fous ici?

-Ha Sanji, Zoro! Je vois que vous allez bien! Fit le capitaine avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu nous cherchais? Demanda le vert du haut de son arbre.

-Ouais! Je suis heureux que rien ne vous est arrivé!

Luffy rejoignit les deux amants et ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la ville.

-Tiens Brook est là! Fit Luffy avec de grands signes de la main. Salut Brook!

-Vous-êtes enfin là! Lui répondit Brook en agitant la main. Réveillez-vous! Ils sont revenus!

Les autres se relevèrent et Nami couru vers les trois baka et leur asséna un magistral coup de poing chacun.

-VOUS NE REFAITES PLUS JAMAIS CA! Cria-elle.

-Oui, oui Nami-swan~

-Maiheu... Je les ai retrouvés, moi... Fit Luffy d'un air innocent.

-Bon Sanji, on veut des explications! Fit Usopp avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Sur quoi? Demanda Sanji, étonné.

-Bah, tu est allé chercher Zoro dans la jungle et tu t'est sacrifié pour lui. Pourquoi? Continua Chopper à la place du canonnier.

-Zoro...

-Oui, je suppose que le moment est venu...

-Le moment de quoi? Fit Luffy.

-Vu que tout le monde est là bah... On va vous le dire... Répondit le vert.

-Et tu compte faire ça comment marimo?

-Comme ça: Tout le monde, on aimerais vous dire un truc. Voilà, Sanji et moi on est ensemble.

Réactions variées dans l'équipage: Luffy tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre,Nami affichait un air satisfait ainsi que Robin et les autres affichaient une tête de poissons rouges à cette nouvelle surprenante venant de Zoro.

-Maiheu, Zoro! Fis Sanji en rougissant, t'aurais pu le dire avec plus de tact!

-Bon ils on compris, c'est l'essentiel.

-Heu... Vous êtes gay? Demanda Franky avec un air ébahi.

-Je te l'avais dis! Oui on est gay Franky... Fis-il avec un air emmerdé.

-Bah, c'est bien pour vous! Se reprit Usopp en souriant.

-Oui, on se doutais bien que quelque-chose se passait entre vous deux! Ajouta Chopper.

-Dis Zoro-san, as-tu déjà vu les sous-vêtements de Sanji-san? Questionna Brook avec un petit "yohohohoh!"joyeux.

-Roh mais toi alors! Intervenu Nami, tu ne peux pas apprécier le moment de la déclaration de ces deux idiots?

Les deux idiots en question devenaient de plus en plus rouges de secondes en secondes jusqu'à que notre ami le rhumato arrive en trombe, prévenu par le boucan que créait l'équipage.

-Que se passe-il? Ho vous êtes revenus! Êtes-vous sains et saufs?

-Oui nous allons bien. En attendant prenez ça.

Il plongea sa main dans son haramaki et en sorti trois _lunis auromoria_. Et les tendis vers le Dr. Will qui afficha un air surpris, les pris avant de courir vers l'hôpital sans rien dire laissant les mugiwara médusés.

Les deux amants -eux- dans un même pas, s'étaient élancés à la poursuite du docteur et Zoro l'arrêta avec son bras.

-Où est-ce-que vous pensiez aller?

-Je vais au laboratoire! Avec trois fleurs nous pouvons très bien soigner monsieur Sanji! Il faut juste agir vite avant que les fleurs ne se fanent. Alors, veuillez me laisser passer.

Le vert enleva son bras, et pris son blond par la main en revenant vers les autres.

-Je suis désolé que le marimo aie fais preuve de tellement peut de tact... Fit Sanji en lançant le regard de "ce soir tu verra qui fera le malin".

-Au moins on sait, c'est l'essentiel. Mais je me doutais bien qu'il se passait quelque-chose vue les gémissements que j'entendais parfois le nuit. Lui répondit Chopper avec un air ravi.

-QUOI? Crièrent les deux concernés avec effroi. On fais tellement de bruit que ça?

-Il faut croire. Bon Sanji, il faut que tu rentres au Sunny! Tu est encore souffrant et tes blessures ne sont pas entièrement guéries.

-Oui docteur!

Les Mugiwara se dirigèrent donc vers leur navire tandis-ce-que Usopp essayait d'expliquer à Luffy que "NON Sanji n'est pas une fille" que "OUI l'amour entre hommes est possible". Puis ils se couchèrent pour goûter à un repos bien mérité.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre? Je vais encore faire un petit épilogue et Lune sanglante touchera à sa fin! Merci pour toutes ces reviews et veuillez m'excuser si j'ai loupé une faute dans ce chapitre (ou dans les autres chapitres) alors essayez de me les faire remarquer! A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**OoO Epilogue OoO**

Sanji se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il se souvint que avec un seul bras il aurais eu du mal à la mettre cette chemise! Hé oui, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était guéri et qu'il avais repris une totale maîtrise de son corps. Après avoir remercié abondamment le rhumato et la vielle Angitia, ils étaient repartis vers l'île des hommes poissons pour y vivre de nouvelles aventures.

Après que le cook aie fini de s'habiller, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner de ses nakamas; De la viande pour Luffy et diverses tartines et crêpes pour les autres. Puis alla sur le pont pour y fumer une petite cigarette.

Il lâchait de petits nuages de fumée tout en regardant les mouettes guetter une quelconque sardine qui se serait risquée aux abords du bateau. Il repensa à ce que lui avais dis Zoro:

_"Sache que sans toi je ne pourrais plus vivre! "_

Cette phrase l'avais laissé pantelant tellement le ton qu'avait pris Zoro était scincère. Mais lui, Sanji le cook, celui qui essayait de draguer toutes les filles qui passent, avais il besoin de Zoro à ce point? Soudain, il sentis deux bras protecteurs se serrer autour de lui.

-Alors, bien dormi?

La voix de son amant le sorti de ses pensées et il répondit:

-Oui, oui...

-Qu-es-ce-qu'il y a?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi?

-Moi aussi je t'aime à en mourir. Lui répondit le blond en se retournant.

Le vert eu un air surpris puis souris en embrassant le cook.

-Tant mieux alors.

Les mouettes crièrent; elles avaient trouvées un banc de poissons. Elles laissèrent donc nos deux amoureux sur le pont, attendant que Luffy crie qu'il avait faim et que la vie poursuive son cours, doucement.

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaaaaaaa! C'est la fin de lune sanglante! Je remercie du fond du coeur tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'on reviewé. Cette fic à été un réel plaisir à écrire. Je suis consciente que cette fic n'est pas la meilleure fic qui vous n'ayez jamais jamais lu alors j'ai été surprise d'avoir tellement de reviews! Je vais donc faire de mon mieux pour en faire d'autres! J'ai un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée d'avoir terminé cette fic mais tout à une fin!<p>

A bientôt! ^o^


End file.
